


Miraculous

by choriarty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Festivals, Fluff, Food, Genyatta Week, Genyatta Week Summer, Intimacy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Swimming, a side character almost drowns but they live dw, you better fuckign believe this is gay and sappy as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choriarty/pseuds/choriarty
Summary: Seven moments between a cyborg and a robot, seemingly unconnected.“To be fully seen by somebody, then, and be loved anyhow - this is a human offering that can border on miraculous.”― Elizabeth Gilbert, Committed: A Skeptic Makes Peace with Marriage





	1. Movies Move Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this is my collection of lil fics for summer genyatta week! im sad that i wasnt writing around when the first came along, but this time i get to participate!! yay!!
> 
> these will be a little bit shorter than my usual hefty drabbles, since there are seven of them. rip me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Genji gets time alone with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 26 : Movie Night/Drive In Theater

Genji was excited enough to vibrate out of his skin.

He bounced on the balls of his feet as him and Zenyatta stood in line for their tickets. They had been waiting for this for days-- no, weeks. The last either of them had enough time to go off base was almost two weeks ago, and even then it was not for leisure purposes. Genji supported Overwatch, believed in it more than ever now that he was in a better place than before, but it was starting to become a huge cockblock.

“You look really cute,” Genji blurted out when they moved closer to the counter.

It was true. Before Zenyatta, Genji had never known what it was like to be extremely excited whenever someone put clothes _on_ instead of _off._ But there he was, smile big enough to split his face in half, staring at his boyfriend wearing clothes. Even worse, they were comfortable-looking clothes, so it made Genji want to run to the nearest hotel and get him into a bed so they could cuddle and nap.

Zenyatta looked at him and squeezed their entwined hands. “So you’ve said several times already.”

“I just wanna make sure that you know.”

“Thank you, Genji.”

“Hey, did I mention that you’re really cute today? Because you’re really cute today.”

Zenyatta chuckled. “I don’t think you’ve told me that. What a new and unexpected development.”

Genji snorted underneath his mask. “I guess I’ll have to work harder to remind you.”

“Genji.”

“Yeah?”

“You are also very cute today.”

Genji was glad his face plate covered the massive blush he was currently experiencing. He rubbed the back of neck with a hand. “Of course I am… I’m always cute.”

Zenyatta tipped his head slightly. “You are.”

Not being able to take it as much as he dished it out, Genji looked opted to look at the posters on the walls instead. There was another quiet chuckle beside him.

It was Genji’s turn to pick the movie this time and he had the perfect plan. When they finally arrived at the front of the line and bought their tickets, he couldn’t keep the mischievous grin from his face.

> OPERATION: GOOD DAY  
>  Step 1: Get off base vacation days - **COMPLETE**  
>  Step 2: Buy movie tickets to the latest mushy rom-com - **COMPLETE**  
>  Step 3: Zenyatta gets emotional from sappy plot  
>  Step 4: Offer shoulder for boyfriend to cry on  
>  Step 5: Cuddle in the theatre (maybe grope)  
>  Step 6: ???  
>  Step 7: _Profit_  
> 

It was the best plan, one that could never ever fail. Genji took his date’s arm in his and led them towards their theatre with an overthetop fancy walk (which made Zenyatta laugh, adding a year to his life). He was glad that Zenyatta had opted to forgo snacks because anything in their laps would just get in the way of potential cuddles (and groping maybe).

During the commercials, which lasted fifteen minutes, Zenyatta and Genji made a game of guessing what the name of the movie trailer was before seeing it. Genji would mimic the female lead with a high voice and dramatic swooning, while Zenyatta would turn his voice down an octave and mock the male lead’s writing.

Finally all of the lights in the theatre dimmed and the line of logos began. Genji was almost vibrating in his seat with anticipation. Weeks. He had waited weeks for this. At last he had his boyfriend all to himself in a dark and romantic movie theatre. He would rub his hands together like a house fly if it didn’t immediately give him away.

By the time ‘GONE WITH THE WIRES’ had appeared on the screen, Genji was already feeling happy and sufficiently content with his daily Zenyatta interaction needs. He looked over to Zenyatta and watched the colourful and bright reflections on his faceplate. He admired the subtle scratches on his pistons, the scuffs on his arms. It hit Genji (as it did every day) that he loved Zenyatta.

When he could tear himself away from his boyfriend’s appearance he finally paid attention to the film. It was corny as hell, just as planned. According to the online reviews, during the climax it would be almost impossible not to become emotionally compromised. Genji glanced between the movie and Zenyatta to watch for any clues to his state of mind.

But then the movie got… interesting. The leading lady found out that her love interest might actually be her long lost sister and the main rival finally had their tragic backstory revealed. Genji actually found himself paying attention to the ridiculous plot and the dramatic characters.

If he was being honest (which he would most likely not be until later), the plot was not _that_ corny. There were subtle layers underneath it all, and several of the main characters’ goals ended up meeting in the middle. The actress was not bad either. He made a mental note to look her up on his phone later and check out her other films. The costumes were fantastical-- but not enough to be unbelieveable. He especially loved what the main character wore; her turtleneck and trench coat bringing the attention to her matte faceplate and intricate hands.

Genji had not noticed that he had been gripping his seat’s armrest until a warm, metal hand slid over his own. He jolted with surprise, having forgotten that he was in a theatre at all.

“Are you alright?” Zenyatta whispered. “You look tense.”

When Genji loosened his death grip, he realized that he had been at the brink of cracking the cheap plastic. He took a deep breath and sighed, letting all of the stiffness out of his shoulders and back.

“I’m fine…” Genji said. “How about you? You’re not going to cry, are you?”

A quiet snort came from Zenyatta and he shook his head as his answer before turning back to the big screen. Genji went through his mental checklist again and tried to sort himself out.

Three quarters of the way into the movie and Genji was having a hard time keeping his fat tears from spilling. His eyes prickled and burned and he blinked in an attempt to restore his vision, not wanting to miss the part when the heroine rescued the villain. His breath shook when he tried to inhale and hot shame made his cheeks break out in a blush. He wasn’t supposed to be the one that got emotional and weepy.

An arm slipped behind Genji’s back and he automatically relaxed into it. To his right sat Zenyatta, who was gazing at him with concern and affection. Immediately the shame that had filled Genji was chased away and he felt relief wash over him. Zenyatta’s hand rubbed comforting circles into his shoulder and bit by bit eased Genji into warmth.

Like this, he felt no problem with how he was reacting to a movie. Zenyatta would not care if he cried because of a story. In fact, Genji remembered several times where Zenyatta had _encouraged_ him to cry and let out his sadness. Though perhaps a sappy movie was a tad different than those times.

With a sight, Genji tipped over and let his head rest on Zenyatta’s shoulder. The large hand holding him squeezed his arm and pulled him closer. He could feel his boyfriend shake lightly with repressed chuckles, he could hear his internal processors humming, and took comfort in the tiny things that made Zenyatta... Zenyatta.

Thirty more minutes, two plot twists, and a tied up ending later, they exited the movie theatre hand in hand. Genji still sniffled occasionally, wiping his nose and blinking his puffy eyes. Though he could not physically smile, Genji could feel the warm grin radiating from his boyfriend.

“Am I right to assume that you enjoyed yourself?” Zenyatta asked cheekily.

“Only a little bit,” Genji sniffed and smiled.

“Enough for it to be worth the wait?”

“You’re always worth the wait.”

“Such a romantic.”

“That’s me; _‘Genji Shimada: Romance Expert’.”_

“I cannot say whether or not that is a positive trait.”

“Yeah well, you chose me.”

“That I did.”

“And I chose you.”

“That you did.”

“I’m feeling kind of drained after that movie,” Genji said casually. 

“Oh? Is there anything I can do to help?”

“A kiss would help.”

“You only need ask.”

Zenyatta leaned forwards, close enough for their to be almost no visible space between their metal faces, and let a small discharge jump from him to Genji. Genji shivered slightly and squeezed the hand in his. 

“Better?”

“I dunno, I think I may need more to make sure.”

Zenyatta chuckled and entertained his boyfriend, giggling when Genji sighed and hummed. There they stood and wasted the time away, kissing, pressing closer and closer as if they could climb into one another. 

When they finally parted it was only because their PDA was beginning to reach the point of making bystanders uncomfortable. They squeezed each other’s hands (who squeezed who was impossible to tell, their mind too drunk off of affection and each other). 

“We should head back to the base soon,” Zenyatta said.

“Mmn,” Genji unenthusiastically agreed. 

“I’m sure there will be snacks there,” Zenyatta hummed.

“Let’s go,” Genji tugged his boyfriend along and made him laugh out loud, the sound bouncing off of the walls like windchimes.

“By the way,” Genji said. “Did _you_ enjoy the movie? I didn’t see you react at all.”

“Ah, I did enjoy it,” Zenyatta admitted. “But I’ve seen the main actress in other films and I confess, it’s a tad difficult to separate her from her previous role as a comedian.”

It was Genji’s turn to laugh. The sound filled Zenyatta’s chassis with warmth and happiness and he could not help but join in. There was something so infectious, so addictive about Genji’s loud and lively laughter. 

Genji went over his mental checklist for the last time before crumpling it up and tossing it away. The night may not have gone according to plan, but he could not say that he did not enjoy resting his head on Zenyatta’s shoulder. Maybe when they got home (and yoinked some snacks from the mess), they could finish what they started in the theatre and lay together on the rec room’s couch. All in all, it had been a good evening. 

A good evening, but not quite good enough to pull out the small box in his pocket.


	2. Salty Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go to the beach for a well deserved break... though it seems like Genji isn't having much fun.
> 
>  
> 
> _“We jumped into water so clear and warm that it was like jumping from air to air. The sand rose up under us and we floated to where it met the sea and walked out of the water like creatures in an act of evolution.”_  
>  **― Elisabeth Eaves, Wanderlust: A Love Affair with Five Continents**  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 27 : Beach Day/Pool Day

The sun shone down upon and beach and turned the sand into an impromptu hot plate. The ocean waves lapped at wiggling toes and jumping feet. A constant sound of laughter and seagull cries permeated the air. It was a perfect day for swimming, and Genji felt the molten weight of guilt in his gut. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

“Yes, I am sure,” Zenyatta answered, his voice betraying nothing but a smile. 

Genji shuffled his feet and stared at the sand. “I dunno, I think I might change my mind. I don't _need_ to go swimming.”

“Genji,” Zenyatta said with a flat tone. “You've been doing nothing but gushing about this for the whole week. What has gotten into you?”

“That was before I realized that you couldn't swim,” and shit, didn't that make him feel like the worst boyfriend in the world. Who forgot that omnics couldn't swim? Especially when he was in a relationship with one. “It won't be the same without you.”

“Just because I can't swim doesn't mean that I won't be in the water. I'm perfectly capable of being in the shallow end, especially with the water sealant I put on.”

“Yeah, but--”

“No buts!” Zenyatta butted in. “Go have fun and swim. Even if I am not directly beside you in the water, I will not be very far. After you’ve had your fill of the water, we can relax on the sand. How does that sound?”

Genji grumbled “It sounds like the perfect plan, dammit.”

“I have a feeling that you’re the one more upset about me not being able to swim than I, the one who cannot swim.”

“You’re too nice! Someone has to get mad for you.”

Zenyatta laughed. “A true knight in shining armor. What would I do without you?”  
He leaned forwards and offered his mouth piece for a kis, which Genji (happily) took. “Now go join the others. I will be right here.”

 

And so Genji found himself in the water, enjoying his watertight cybernetics, playing with his best friends, and being miserable. He raced Lena, Lucio, and Hana from one rock to another (he placed second) and as he panted and gripped the stone, his face fell into a childish pout. His friends looked at each other in concern but did not bring it up.

The other games and contests went the same way. The deepest dive, longest held breath, who did the best underwater handstand, all were filled with laughs and joy until a lull when Genji would sigh sadly.

“You don’t need to worry, Genji,” Lena spoke up finally. “I’m sure that Zenyatta doesn’t feel left out. Look! He’s building sandcastles with the others.”

“Yeah, I know,” Genji sighed. “But he’s my best friend too. It just doesn’t feel the same having fun without him.”

There was a simultaneous ‘awww’ from the group and Genji felt himself go red (not from the sunburn). He slapped the water’s surface and sent a big splash towards them in retribution and they cried out, quickly splashing back. Genji laughed and covered his face from the onslaught of water. He took in a gulp of air and dove underneath the waves, kicking out fiercely like some kind of splash machine. 

When he broke for air he glanced back to the beach for just a second. He could hear Hana yell at him for cheating and Lucio and Lena laughing, but it was if he still had water in his ears. Zenyatta sat on the beach with Bastion, McCree, and some others. He was looking right at Genji. There was a pop, a static shock, when their eyes met, and Genji could feel his throat well up with affection.

Zenyatta waved to him, and Genji meekly waved back.

Then Hana grabbed his head and dunked him under the water. 

Genji coughed and flailed out to whoever had gotten him, Hana’s cackling louder over everyone else, but Zenyatta still looked at him and chuckled at the spectacle. Genji had the sudden urge to act like an idiot so that Zenyatta would laugh at him more. He loved it when Zenyatta laughed, especially when it was at him. With him. For him. 

He was so mesmerized by the sight of his partner that he almost did not hear the scream. 

“Help!” came a shriek. “Someone, please! My friend! She's drowning!”

Genji whipped to his left-- there. An omnic woman in the shallow end was jumping, waving her arms crying for help. She jabbed her finger towards the water. Too deep for an omnic to go, there was a head above the surface. 

He could barely see the girl. She didn't flail, didn't cry out, didn't gasp loudly. But Genji could see her red head of hair bob in the water, her nose and mouth barely high enough to suck in precious air. Genji could hear the omnic scream, his friends around him cry out in attention, but in a fit of instincts, Genji was already swimming as fast as he could. 

But he didn't get there in time. Just as he and Lena arrived, the girl sunk under the surface. They both took a deep breath and then dove. Even with his enhanced vision, Genji could barely see a foot in front of him with how murky the water was. He reached out blindly and brushed something-- fingers-- and he gripped tight. 

In the water Genji couldn't get any leverage. The body was heavy, too heavy to be normal, and the more he pulled the more he was pulled in with her. His hands slipped-- and just like the she was gone. 

Genji burst to the surface and gasped. Lena called out beside him “Where is she!? I lost her!” 

He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think. He saw a lifeguard sprinting their way, but they were only human. Genji and his super strength were not able to pull the girl up, what could they do? Was he going to stand by uselessly as a person died? 

Genji took another deep breath, but right as he was about to dive again there was a splash in the water. 

There, towards the beach, someone surfaced. A chrome head, shoulders, and then another in their arms. As Zenyatta walked out of the sea like some sort of messenger of Poseidon, the person in his arms coughed and hacked up the water in her lungs. She had a metal arm and a metal leg, an explanation for the weight, and she gripped roughly to the omnic holding her. 

The lifeguard and omnic woman ran towards them and helped Zenyatta carry her to the beach. Stunned, struck dumb by what he had just witnessed, Genji simply floated. He could faintly hear Lena cheering and Lucio sighing worth relief, but once again Genji found himself with tunnel vision. 

Wow. His boyfriend was amazing. 

The next half hour passed in only seconds. Everyone had returned to shore to check on the girl and Zenyatta. The lifeguard had a towel draped over her shoulders like a blanket as she explained how her prosthetics had malfunctioned in the water and she was unable to move them nor stay above water. 

Zenyatta was perfectly fine thanks to his watertight sealant, although he might have to check for dents later after the bear hug that the omnic lady had given him. With every thank you he graciously accepted it and tried to downplay his role. 

“If I didn't get her, surely the lifeguard or one of the swimmers would have pulled her out just as quickly. It was luck that I got to her first.”

Still, Genji gushed to himself how awesome Zenyatta was and how much he loved him. When he wasn't busy saving lives with Overwatch, he was saving lives elsewhere.

Even after everything had calmed down and they had their chance to sunbathe together, it still felt as if the events earlier had put a dampener on the day. There was a constant watchfulness, as if everyone was waiting for someone else to scream and drown. 

Perhaps not the best day to show Zenyatta the small box Genji had packed in his bag. 

Another time, then.


	3. Fun Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch is having a summer party, and they chose the robot and the cyborg to make the food.
> 
>  
> 
> _“There is no love sincerer than the love of food.”_  
>  **― George Bernard Shaw, Man and Superman**  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly all of these are just slowly devolving into banter and gay, barely any action at all just them flirting.
> 
> June 28 : Summer Treats (Ice Cream, Popsicles, etc.)

“You do realize that you’re assigning the two people who can’t eat as the chefs, right?”

“Don’t be bratty, Genji, I know you can eat,” Hanzo pointed his finger at Genji. “Besides, we decided that Zenyatta was to work with you because otherwise you would cause trouble.”

“You know he’s worse than me, right?” Genji said.

“Nothing is worse than you,” Hanzo said plainly.

“Ouch! That hurt, niisan!” Genji clutched his chest.

“Then ask your _boyfriend_ for one of his harmony orbs,” Hanzo smirked. “Now get to work, the party is tomorrow.”

Genji stuck his tongue out at his brother’s retreating figure.

“Are you finished talking with Hanzo?” asked Zenyatta from within the kitchen. 

“Yeah,” Genji answered. He quietly snuck his way past the island in the middle of the room and slipped himself in behind his boyfriend. “Now it's just us.”

“I doubt our friends would appreciate us being intimate so close to their food,” Zenyatta said, not sounding very worried at all. 

“What they don't know won't hurt them,” Genji purred. 

“Genji,” he scolded. But Genji did not relent. His hands slipped from around Zenyatta’s hourglass waist and found their way under his ‘DOMO ARIGATOU’ t-shirt. He yelped as Genji trailed dextrous fingers over his chassis and immediately spun around in his arms. Genji did not look ashamed at all. In fact, with the way he was smirking, he looked like the cat that caught the canary. “Genji… don't you dare.”

Genji did dare. He tightened his hold on Zenyatta so that he was trapped between the counter and his boyfriend and began to lean forward at the pace of molasses. He hummed loudly and pursed his lips, making wet kissy noises as he slowly tortured his prey. 

“Genji!” Zenyatta laughed and squawked at the same time. “Don't--”

Zenyatta swung out to push Genji in jest, but on the way his hand caught on a nearby pitcher of punch. He gasped and instinctively jerked out of the way, but Genji was not so lucky. Red juice dripped from his newly stained ‘MR ROBOTO’ t-shirt onto his shorts and socks. Zenyatta covered his mouth slit with both hands in horror as he looked over the scene of the accident. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. “Quickly, let me get a towel and we'll try to wash it out before it stains.”

But before Zenyatta could grab the towel, a dark and sinister smile crossed Genji’s face. He opened his arms as if he was waiting for an embrace and began to stalk towards Zenyatta. “All is forgiven, Zenyatta, come give me a hug.”

Zenyatta looked from the dripping red shirt to Genji and then back again. “But if we….” he talked off, the realization hitting him. “Genji, no.”

“Genji, yes,” Genji cackled. “C’mere, baby. Give me a nice big hug…”

Genji did not wait for Zenyatta to escape this time. He lunged forwards, and this time the food that attacked him was entirely on purpose. He gaped dumbly in shock, not realizing what happened for a second. It took a few blinks to figure it out. 

There was icing smeared on Genji’s nose and cheek, icing which was also in Zenyatta’s hand. As he stared at his boyfriend, the omnic giggled. “I warned you.”

That evil smirk came back to Genji immediately. “I don't know how you fool anyone into thinking you're less of a troublemaker than me,” his hand twitched towards the kitchen counter. 

“People will believe what they wa--” Zenyatta choked as he was hit in the shoulder by a chunk of watermelon. 

They stared at each other. 

Then Genji reached for another fruit and Zenyatta grabbed a cupcake. 

“I suppose that there are still lessons I must teach you, my student…”

“I will have the upper hand this time, master…”

There must have been some signal only comprehensible by them, because both began their attack on one another at the exact same time. Genji’s fruit missed Zenyatta by less than an inch, but Zenyatta was used to working with such projectiles and aimed where his student was going to be, the chocolate cupcake hitting its bullseye (Genji’s face).

Genji retaliated by grabbing the mustard bottle and squirting it at Zenyatta, to which Zenyatta returned the favour by turning on the sink and pressing his hand under the tap, aiming the spray at Genji. Laughter rung through the kitchen and down the halls the same way music would fill a theatre. They threw both food and taunts at each other, ducking and swerving and jumping behind the island.

But like all great battles, it was over in the blink of an eye. Genji cried out ‘If I am going down, I’m taking you with me!’ and grabbed the sack of flour before running at Zenyatta. Upon impact the bag exploded in a white cloud and covered both of them. There must have been food and drink on every conceivable surface; truly a warzone.

They clung to each other as they came down from their laughter-fueled high, their heads bumping together as they panted and sighed. Genji wondered how it was that people were blind to omnic emotions. How could they not see how happiness radiated from them enough for it to almost be tangible, how could they not understand the painfully obvious body language that they used.

Or perhaps Genji was biased.

“Hey,” said Genji quietly.

“Why hello,” said Zenyatta.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

“It has been a while.”

“Too long.”

“And how long is ‘too long’?”

“Any amount of time at all,” said Genji as easily as he breathed. “I want to kiss you.”

“I would like that,” said Zenyatta.

Zenyatta’s mouth slit tasted like flour and pineapple. His large hands had icing and custard caught in between the joints and were most likely making Genji messier as they held each other. As Genji trailed his lips down his boyfriend’s jaw he could taste chocolate and sugar.

As if Zenyatta had not been good enough to eat before.

The moment was put on pause when there came a groan from the doorway. Hanzo stood there, looking more tired than ever.

“You could not behave yourself for five minutes, Genji?” Hanzo asked, knowing the answer.

“I’m pretty sure it’s been at least six minutes.”

“I’d rather you have not done this at all.”

“Zenyatta started it.”

“I don’t care,” Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to keep his headache at bay. “Just clean this up. Please. Try not to do anything that requires a bedroom.”

“No promises!” Genji called after him as Hanzo left.

Zenyatta hummed. “I suppose that our assignment will take longer now, with our new responsibility of cleaning up.”

“Oh noooo,” Genji moaned in a completely non-convincing manner. “More alone time with you? What ever shall I do?”

“Perhaps we could actually get things done.”

“Maybe,” Genji smiled and dove in for another peck. “Give me five more minutes.”

“Oh Genji,” Zenyatta said. “You’ve always had all of my time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck do you even eat at a summer party. what the fuck is a summer party. i dont have enough white friends to be invited to one


	4. Sakura Scruples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji takes Zenyatta to Hanamura during the summer festivals.
> 
>  
> 
> _“The only walls that exist are those you have placed in your mind. And whatever obstacles you conceive, exist only because you have forgotten what you have already achieved.”_  
>  **― Suzy Kassem, Rise Up and Salute the Sun: The Writings of Suzy Kassem**  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 29 : Summer Festival

“Thank you for taking me here, Genji,” Zenyatta said. “I know how much this means to you.”

“Yeah, it does mean something,” Genji said absentmindedly. “That’s why you’re here. You mean something to me, too.”

He could feel the smile radiating from Zenyatta. “I am honoured to be held in such high regards.”

“Then I’m honoured you accepted.”

“Oh? Is this becoming a competition?”

“I dunno. Is it?” Genji smirked. “I’m just stating the facts: I’m _so_ honoured that you came, that it probably outshines all other honours.”

“Such confidence.”

“Confidence that is warranted, since I am telling the truth.”

“We’ll have to agree to disagree,” Zenyatta hummed. “If we continue on this path, it will be difficult to enjoy the festival.”

“I’m completely capable of defending my feelings of honour and enjoying a festival at the same time.”

“It might be difficult to eat the food if you’re busy talking.”

“Damn, you’re right,” Genji grunted. “Taiyaki comes first.”

Zenyatta laughed, and Genji had to wonder if someone had snuck into the temple to ring the bells again. If his boyfriend’s laughter made him think of holy bells, was he supposed to clap his hands and bow? It was one of life’s many unsolved mysteries.

But Zenyatta was right, Genji could not afford to be so distracted tonight. He had something planned, and it _had_ to be perfect. No matter what.

“Speaking of Taiyaki,” Zenyatta cut through Genji’s train of thought. “There’s a stand now.”

Genji scoffed. “Ah, that is where you are wrong. This one costs just as much as the stand down there, but that one has ice cream with it. There is an _art_ to buying food at festivals.”

Zenyatta chuckled at his boyfriend’s dramatic lecture. “How foolish of me to suggest such a thing.”

Genji played along, the green of his visor brightening with mirth. “Forgiven. You did not know any better.”

“I suppose that you are the Master now, Genji-sama.”

Said ‘Genji-sama’ choked on his own spit and had to stop in order to regain himself. “You can't just say that! In public, no less!” 

Zenyatta laughed. “No? You don’t approve of ‘Master’? How about Sensei? Shishou?”

Genji covered his face and groaned into his hands, his reaction pulling even more laughter from Zenyatta. It was difficult to playfully poke and jab one another within the dense crowd of people, but somehow they made it work. 

After their giggle fit was over, Genji’s hand found its way back into Zenyatta’s. ‘Try not to get lost,’ he joked, to which Zenyatta said ‘I suppose that I’ll have to hold on tightly, then.’

They found a good taiyaki stand that also put soft serve ice cream into the fish’s mouth and Genji made a bee-line towards it. The dough was fresh and warm and soft, cooled by the long spiral soft serve on top. It had been stuffed full of red bean paste, and by the time Genji was finished he had needed at least three napkins. 

Genji had ordered a bubble tea when he spied Zenyatta looking at the menu. He showed his (roasted) milk tea (cold) with pearls to the omnic, who swished it around and looked up at the tapioca pearls through the bottom. ‘You won’t choke on these, will you?’ ‘Nah, I’m a bubble tea veteran. I used to run out of pearls before I ran out of drink.’

Together they walked down the aisles of vendors. They took their time to stop and examine almost every stall (Genji at one point stopping to buy some cartoon socks for a good deal) until they came to one full of what looked to be…. octopi.

But not real octopi. Laid across the table were rows upon rows of small orb-shaped octopus-like toys. Each was a different colour with different faces and accessories. There was a purple octopus with glasses and a bow; there was a teal octopus with a :3 face and a yellow crown; and a pink one with sunglasses and a fuzzy blue mohawk.

Genji was hit with a vision of Zenyatta with nine tiny octopus toys floating around him like mala and he immediately opened his wallet.

They ended up only getting two; one for each of them. Both had a small clip on the bottom one could use to attach onto their shoulder. On Genji’s shoulder sat a small yellow toy with satisfied-looking eyes, a smile, and a blue flower on its head; on Zenyatta’s shoulder sat a small green toy with a cat mouth and a crown.

Genji wanted to kiss his boyfriend in the middle of the market, but he knew how annoying it was when people stopped randomly in the path, so he kept to himself. (Perhaps his hand migrated to Zenyatta’s waist, but who was to say for sure?)

And then, it was time.

A tinny female voice came over the PA system to inform the masses that the fireworks would be starting in half an hour. Genji turned to Zenyatta and spoke over the crowd “We should go now and get a spot before it fills up.”

If Genji purposefully took the long way around through the cherry blossom path, Zenyatta wouldn’t know.

“Oh Genji,” Zenyatta murmured. “It’s beautiful.”

Genji agreed, but he was looking only at his boyfriend. Zenyatta stopped to look at all of the soft pink that blanketed every inch of ground and Genji let him wander a few feet in front of him. He could feel his chest constrict-- his throat swell and block itself off. The box in his pocket burned his hand, but if he let go his stomach would fall through his feet and he would quickly grip it again.

It was the perfect time.

_Do it. Do it. Ask him. Call his attention. Tell him to look at you. Tell him you love him. Tell him you want to spend the rest of your life with him. Tell him. Tell him you want to marry him._

Genji chickened out.

“Thank you again, for bringing me along,” Zenyatta turned back around and tilted his head.

“It wouldn’t be the same without you,” Genji said on autopilot. He did not mention that Zenyatta was the entire reason they flew all the way back to Hanamura in the first place.

Zenyatta’s hand found his again and he let himself be led through the pink forest. It was fine. It would be okay. He didn’t need to do it there, he could do it somewhere else. There were still the fireworks; that was romantic. Yeah, yeah that would work. It would be even better than the cherry blossoms. More memorable.

Genji worked extra hard to make it perfect-- better than his previous plan. They would sit at the top of the hill (farther away from the show but more quiet and intimate) and watch together. Genji would hold his hand, they would cuddle a little bit, and then he would say something romantic. Something cool. Then he would get down on one knee… and ask him. Finally.

They found the perfect spot together, watched the sunset together, held hands and huddled close together. The fireworks started and they watched together. Music could still be heard from down below, upbeat and happy to match the pink and yellow lights in the sky.

According to Genji’s internal chronometers, the show would be ending soon. It was the perfect time. The fireworks were coming to a climax-- bigger and brighter explosions now that the sun had disappeared from the horizon entirely-- and it would be the optimal and most romantic time to do it.

He couldn’t.

What was he afraid of? Genji knew that Zenyatta loved him. He knew that he would probably say yes. He knew that it was the perfect place and time and perfect everything to pop the question.

But he couldn’t do it.

The ring box burned a hole through his coat pocket, his hands shook, his knees wobbled. Genji could not do it. He was weak-- he was a chicken. Everything had led up to this and Genji couldn’t even fucking open his mouth and tell Zenyatta how much he loved him.

Why would Zenyatta want to marry a coward like Genji?

“Genji.”

Said Genji jumped and quickly schooled himself into something that didn’t betray the entire crisis that he had just gone through. “Y-yeah?”

“I know that I say it frequently, but I want you to know that I love you,” Zenyatta said. “Sometimes I worry that I do not say it enough. I feel as if every second of every day that I do not spend telling you how much you mean to me is wasted time. I need you to know, at every second of every day, that I love you.

“I feel it as a part of my being, just as solid as my hand or my face. It is written into my coding, burned into every backup file I create, etched into my core programming. Every morning I wake loving you more than the day before, imagining that I could not possibly fall any further and being proven wrong every time. 

“It may be where we are that is causing you the stress that I sense, or perhaps it is something different, but I trust that when you feel ready you will tell me. You have come such a long way. Every day I see how you've grown, how you continue to grow, and I'm overwhelmed with pride. You amaze me, Genji. I'm so proud of you.”

Genji had a difficult time holding back his tears. Zenyatta’s hand found his face, cupped it, ran a thumb along his cheek, and suddenly Genji didn't feel so bad about this night. He leaned into the touch, let Zenyatta bring him in for a hug before laying on the grass and just holding one another. 

As the last bursts of colour exploded in the night sky, Genji felt a sense of peace. He didn't need the perfect time and place for a proposal. It didn't need to be scripted and blocked. It would be perfect as long as Zenyatta was there.

He let it go, let it detach from his chest and float into the sky. 

Another night, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor genji :(


	5. Convenient Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Zenyatta go camping against their will.
> 
>  
> 
> _“Trees that are slow to grow bear the best fruit.”_  
>  **― Molière**  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 30 : Camping (Can be in the forest or mountains)
> 
> picture by [gay-cyber-ninja!!](https://twitter.com/robithermits)

When Genji had brought up the idea of taking a trip out to the lake and camping for a few nights, this wasn't quite what he meant. 

A ten minute walk away there was a smoking wreck of what used to be their escape vehicle. Now the only thing it was good for was roasting marshmallows (and even then it would do a poor job as the burning plastic smell would no doubt ruin anything they tried to cook). Thankfully everyone (except the attackers) had escaped before they could get badly injured. 

The bad news was that their GPS and radio were built into the car. 

“One might say that this is romantic,” hummed Zenyatta. 

“Whoever said that has never gone camping.”

“And you have camped before?”

“Yeah, well, not exactly. I mean I had to do some guerrilla fighting in Blackwatch and sometimes it was outside. We had to scout for an hour before going in, so it was kind of camping.”

“Were any of those times like this one?”

“..... No.”

“Mm, that is too bad,” Zenyatta said with a kind of smugness that both rubbed Genji the wrong way and made him want to pounce the omnic.

“Have you ever been camping, Master?”

“Not quite. I would meditate in the forests outside the monastery sometimes.”

“I don’t think spending the day sitting in the grass counts as camping.”

“Oh it wouldn’t be that short. I meditated for seven days, at least.”

“Holy shit-- really?” Genji choked. “That long?”

“It is common in Buddhist texts that Gautama Buddha attained enlightenment while meditating underneath the Sri Maha Bodhi without moving for seven days. I thought it may make sense to do the same.”

“So uh, did you? Attain enlightenment?”

Zenyatta chuckled. “No. I had already touched the Iris at that time.”

“Then why did you do that?”

“One never truly becomes the best version of oneself,” Zenyatta said. “It is an aim, it is a mission. You must work at becoming your best self every day. No matter how far you reach, you can go even farther.”

“... Huh,” Genji said. “I guess I never thought of it that way. Though this is kind of an inappropriate moment to teach.”

Genji and Zenyatta leaned against the old railing at the very top of a firewatch tower. Below them was an endless forest with pine trees blanketed in darkness. Above them was an endless night sky, each and every star visible without the light pollution of the city. The milky way spilled across the black night just like its namesake and was the only natural source of light for the two stranded humanoids below.

It had been just under an hour since the sun had set, and Zenyatta had not needed to raise a single finger for his mala to detach from their home around his neck. They had floated lazily and spun once before blinking into soft orbs of light. Now they haloed Zenyatta’s head and cast a glow upon both him and Genji.

It was as if Zenyatta had plucked each orb from the night itself and brought them down to Earth.

Why would he need to look up when all of the stars in the sky stood beside him? 

“There is never an inappropriate time to learn, Genji,” Zenyatta said cheekily. 

“We are stranded in the middle of the woods, ” Genji said.

“Yes? And do you have something better to occupy our time with?”

Genji frowned under his faceplate, and like always, Zenyatta somehow seemed to know. His glowing orbs spun once in amusement and Genji frowned deeper. Then he sucked in a breath as an idea hit him.

“Yeah, I do,” Genji announced. “Let’s play some games.”

“Games..?” Zenyatta cocked his head, but ultimately relaxed his posture. “Always so creative and clever, my student. What shall we play? I am open to anything; though hide and seek may be inadvisable.”

Genji snorted and felt his cheeks heat up slightly from the compliment. “Don’t worry, Zen, I want to walk around in the dark and scary woods just as much as you do.”

He stuck out both hands towards Zenyatta, palms facing the ground and both index fingers pointing towards him while the others were folded into a fist.

“Have you ever heard of chopsticks?”

 

Genji’s internal chronometers told him that it was just about 4AM when he was woken up by the rising sun. He could hear the forest just waking up, the birds trilling to each other, the wind gently stirring the pines to life. The millions of stars that he had seen last night were no longer visible. Instead the sky was painted orange and pink, almost no clouds whatsoever to hide the array or colour. 

He shifted in his seat, which was also his boyfriend. Zenyatta sat leaning against a wall of the old firewatch tower, his cranial lights dimmed and pulsing lazily, while Genji was cozied up in his lap. Metal arms wrapped him in safety even while their owner was offline. Genji traced a feather-light finger along an arm, down fingers ask the way to the tip, ending when it was nestled in and holding Zenyatta’s hand. 

Looking at how the sunrise reflected off of Zenyatta’s faceplate, Genji couldn't help but think he may have been right. 

_“One might say that this is romantic.”_

There was a sense of romance in their situation. They were all alone in the woods, forced to share body heat, no one else but them and nature. Genji subconsciously reached for the pocket in his jacket--

Oh. That was right. He had left the box at home. There had been no good reason to bring such a thing on a mission, but now he was starting to regret his decision. 

Here Genji had his boyfriend all to himself. It was almost a vacation. Neither of them had been hurt, their mission was completed. All they could do was find a way to keep themselves entertained. Genji was very good at doing that.

There were no nosy teammates to bug him, no pressure to be perfect, nothing to keep him from talking about it. Zenyatta was smart, it was likely that if Genji asked about his opinion of marriage that he would figure out why. 

Maybe that was what he needed; absolute transparency. Just talk about it normally, like two average adults would. 

_What do you think about marriage? Do you care for weddings? Would you ever want that kind of thing for yourself?_

_Would you ever want it with me?_

Genji could hear the mechanical hum of Zenyatta’s hardware booting up. He could feel the twitch of fingers that were holding him, the soft shifting of someone just out of slumber. Now, Genji would talk about it now.

“Hey, Zen…”

But then Genji’s thought process was unceremoniously cut off by the sound of jets. He whipped around to look out the window and he saw the source; a pickup helicarrier. Overwatch’s logo was emblazoned obnoxiously on the side, not to mention the overall colour scheme. No doubt it was their ride.

Genji’s stomach sank. It seemed as if the universe was telling him over and over again that he could not ask Zenyatta what he wished. No matter what he did, Genji could not seem to get a single word in. He could barely even think about it before fate snatched the moment away from him.

Or perhaps it was telling him not to think at all.

“Hm..?” Zenyatta said, voice slow and crackly from sleep. “What is it, Genji?”

“Our ride is here,” Genji said instead of what he had originally planned. He felt the cool feeling of acceptance wash over him.

Another time, then.

Any time.


	6. A Tender Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Zenyatta have an intimate moment to themselves after a long day.
> 
>  
> 
> _“I ask you to pass through life at my side—to be my second self, and best earthly companion.”_  
>  **― Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre**  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> July 1 : Intimacy/Romantic (Slow dance, dinner, etc.)
> 
> picture by [gay-cyber-ninja!!](https://twitter.com/robithermits)

There was a glow from the television that lazily cast over the room. All of the lights had been turned off in order to make a good environment for video game marathoning and movie binging. On the coffee table were two (empty) bowls that once held chips and sat in between Lena’s chronal accelerator and a dim datapad. There were pillows and blankets strewn about the room and the couch, but not quite as strewn as the people who were using them themselves.

The crescent couch held three out of the seven people; Lena, Lucio, and Hana. Their chests rose and fell slowly, mouths partially open, and a soft snore coming from Tracer. Reinhardt was slouched in the arm chair, one arm dangling from the armrest and one carefully holding an old woman in his arms, Ana curled up so that her knees almost touched her chest.

There were only two people who were still awake, and both of them knew that sleep would claim them soon. 

Zenyatta clicked the ‘OFF’ button on the television, which made a popping noise, and put the remote down in order to sit on the floor with his boyfriend. 

“I’m very proud of you, Genji,” Zenyatta murmured, careful of their slumbering friends.

“What?” Genji asked. “Why?”

“You spent the entire night without your faceplate on.”

“Oh yeah, I guess I did… I kind of forgot halfway through to be completely honest.”

“That does not diminish your accomplishments. You have come a very long way since we first met.”

“Aw, don’t mention that,” Genji groaned and leaned away. “So embarrassing... Are you ever gonna let me live that down?”

“Why would I want to forget a treasured memory?” Zenyatta asked, his words sounding sincere but his voice betraying his mirthful mischief. “Perhaps it was not the best of moments, but it is when I first met you, and therefore it is precious.”

“I attacked you,” Genji said flatly.

“You did little to no damage,” Zenyatta defended.

“I threatened to kill you.”

“But you did not.”

“I was rude.”

“You were still consumed by anger.”

“I wasn’t wearing any clothes, like some kind of half-naked hermit.”

“That is not necessarily a bad thing.”

Genji snorted loudly, immediately cutting himself short as he remembered where they were. His knees bumped with Zenyatta’s as they both sat cross-legged in front of each other. Zenyatta chuckled along and held out his hands. Genji held them with no hesitation, gently swinging them back and forth as he looked down at their entwined fingers.

“You could have told me,” Genji joked.

“Ah, but I was afraid that you would take it as a demand for compensation for the food and shelter,” Zenyatta hummed. “Also there was the possibility of you not taking it well and pointing your sword at me again.”

Genji snorted again and grinned, his cheeks beginning to ache with how happy he was. “I could have used the boost.”

“I did tell you once.”

“What? You did?”

“Yes, but I doubt you remember. You shrugged it off very quickly.”

If Genji thought about it, he could recall it vaguely. Zenyatta was right-- he was too angry to listen to half the things that he was told back then, barely even heard anything past the pounding of blood in his ears. “Past me wouldn’t have been able to appreciate it anyways; so grumpy.”

“If it means anything, I am glad that you are happy enough to accept my compliments now.”

“Me too,” Genji said.

Zenyatta leaned forwards and Genji felt his chest flood with warmth. Zenyatta could not kiss at all, and yet he initiated many and accepted many kisses just because Genji liked it. He smiled and closed the rest of the distance, pressing his grin against Zenyatta’s mouth slit and then pulling back. “I am happy that you accept mine as well,” said Genji.

Looking at Zenyatta now, Genji felt as if he was staring up at the night sky. The moonlight from the open window behind him cast Zenyatta in a white-blue glow (despite Genji blocking most of it with his back). Like this it was almost as if the omnic’s forehead glowed alongside his jieba, like he was the moon and stars themselves.

“Zenyatta,” Genji murmured. 

“Genji,” Zenyatta replied.

“Are you happy?”

“I am.”

“I don’t mean like-- like after playing video games and watching movies tonight, or in general. I mean are you happy here, with me? In a relationship with me?”

“Are those not the same things?” Zenyatta countered. “You were here playing video games and watching movies with me tonight, just as you are here ‘in general’; you are a part of my everyday just as the sunrise and the sunset are. You are a part of me just like my hands and my chest are. So, yes, I am happy.”

“... Truly?”

“Truly, Genji. I am happier than I have ever been.”

It came back then. The urge-- the words-- the question. It came back in full force, in a force fuller than it ever had before. Saying it was as easy as cutting through butter with a hot knife, as easy as opening his mouth and letting it flow out like water. Genji did not even have the time to move his hand and reach into his sweatpants pocket before he said--

“Then, will you marry me?”

Zenyatta’s jieba flickered the same way that stunned eyes would blink. There was no sound, no background static from the sleeping humans or the outdoors behind the window. There was only them.

“... What did you say..?” Zenyatta whispered, barely audible.

Genji let go of Zenyatta’s hands (their fingers hesitantly parting, holding on as long as possible) and reached into his pocket. As he finally grasped what was inside a sense of contentment and happiness washed over him. Zenyatta watched him as he pulled out a small, velvet, navy box that was entirely unassuming.

Genji pressed it into Zenyatta’s hands and held him. “Will you marry me, Zenyatta?”

Ripping his gaze away from Genji’s face may have been the most physically taxing thing he had ever done as he turned his attention to the small box instead. Gently, oh so gently, he opened it. Inside was bright red silk, and nestled in the silk were two simple gold bands.

They were beautiful.

“Of course I will,” Zenyatta murmured, his words holding all of the truth in the cosmos. 

Genji could not stop smiling. He smiled hard enough for his cheeks to hurt, for his teeth to hurt. He smiled large enough to push his eyes into slits, for them to begin to sting with unshed tears of happiness. He took hold of Zenyatta’s hand like it was made of spider’s silk and slowly slid one of the rings onto his finger. It was a perfect fit.

Zenyatta took his turn to do the same, his processes on the brink of overloading with all of the CPU that was subconsciously being used on his overflowing affections. The gold looked beautiful against the pale grey of Genji’s delicate fingers. Another perfect fit.

Was it possible for an omnic to shake in a situation that was not caused by a malfunction? Was it possible that Zenyatta could feel his hands barely tremble as he lifted them to cup his boyfriend’s-- no, his fiancé’s face? He gently wiped his thumbs underneath Genji’s eyes, catching the warm salty tears that trickled down. He wiped over his eyes again, making Genji snort quietly and laugh thickly as his own hands came up to hold Zenyatta by the wrists.

Genji closed his eyes and let himself fall forward so that his forehead was pressed against Zenyatta’s. It was warm-- as it always was-- but somehow it felt different. Like everything with Zenyatta felt new all over again. Genji had thought that marriage would be his ‘happy ending’, but it was not. It was not an ending at all, but a beginning.

“I love you,” Genji whispered for only Zenyatta’s ears.

“And I love you,” said Zenyatta right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


End file.
